


Evolution Worries

by epikaa



Category: Digimon Frontier, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, pokemon xy&z
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epikaa/pseuds/epikaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a dream about Gekkouga leaving him, Satoshi muses about his Pokemon’s evolution with help from a new friend from another world. ( slight takuya/satoshi )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evolution Worries

**Fandom** : PokeAni XY&Z & Digimon Frontier

 **Characters** : Satoshi and Takuya Kanbara, slight Takuya/Satoshi

 **Summary** : After a dream about Gekkouga leaving him, Satoshi muses about his Pokemon’s evolution with help from a new friend.

 **Pokemon** : Gekogashira (Frogadier), Gekkouga (Greninja), Ptera (Aerodactyl), Hikozaru (Chimchar), Lizardon (Charizard).

 **A/N** : Inspired by [my edit](http://earceus.tumblr.com/post/135095382131/once-i-saw-greninjas-transformation-i-had-to-edit) of the Gekkouga/Satoshi-Gekkouga evolution with “[With the Will](https://youtu.be/7eyWDp52xr0)”.

* * *

“Where am I?” **  
**

With a groan, Takuya Kanbara sat up from his position on the ground, rubbing the back of his head - a slight headache forming after his crash landing. He opened his eyes to find that he was in some sort of forest area. The last thing he remembered was taking a walk by himself and being blinded by a bright light.

He reached into his pocket to take out a red and black device, his D-tector, sighing in relief that it wasn’t damaged or anything. It would be troublesome if it were since he was stranded here, wherever here was exactly. Takuya closed his eyes and looked deep into himself. A smile rose to his cheeks as he felt the warmth of his spirits responding back to his call.

“Alright, now that, that’s settled - let’s explore.”

The warrior of fire snatched his hat and goggles on the ground and placed them on his head before starting his walk through the unknown. He wondered whether he was still in the Digital World or back in the real world. The latter made his heart hurt remembering the time he lost his will to fight and abandoned his friends during a battle. Takuya swore never again will he lose that and continue to fight on which only then did his bond between his spirits grow even stronger.

“At least I’m human this time.”

He let out a light chuckle to himself to relieve his regret for the time being. His eyes scanned around before seeing a clearing ahead. This forest didn’t seem so never-ending after all. Takuya walked faster now, excited for making progress.

Growing closer to his target, the warrior could see that the clearing was more than just a clearing, it was a lake. Takuya stopped to admire from behind a bush, the moonlight shining across the shimmering water making it sparkle. Though what caught his eyes was a figure of a boy his age looking across the water. The boy wore a black shirt with short white sleeves sporting black tips at the end as well as long blue pants.

The wind blew at his short black spiky hair, adding to the quiet atmosphere of the lake. Takuya walked a bit closer, perhaps this person can answer his questions and see if there was anyway to get back to his friends.

Before he could say anything, the other boy spoke making him freeze in his tracks.

"What was that?”

* * *

Seeing his Gekogashira evolve in front of his eyes was one thing, but evolving into another form in a whirlpool was what surprised Satoshi the most. The transformation was so instant that he had no words, even his newly evolved Gekkouga glanced back at him with no clue to that power boost.

Was this related to Mega Evolution? Though, he had no mega stone to support that theory.

Perhaps he’ll talk to Professor Platane about this later.

It confused the trainer, but it also intrigued him as well as made him nervous. He was happy that Gekkouga evolved to save Pikachu. Seeing his Pokemon evolve was exciting after all, but this was different.

"What was that form…? Did I do that?”

Satoshi stared down at his black fingerless gloved hands trying to figure out what had happened that night. It couldn’t be possible right? Could he have anything to do with that strange evolution?

“Gekkouga, did I do something wrong?”

Of course Gekkouga wasn’t with him to answer that but he felt the need to ask anyway. It had nagged him ever since.

The others would be surprised to see Satoshi be so distraught about this situation. The trainer who traveled far and wide through different regions with lots of experience. Though he too was still a boy after all.

“Did I force Gekkouga to evolve like that? I was so into that battle, I didn’t realize what was happening. If I hurt Gekkouga, then what does that make me? Could I even be called Gekkouga’s trainer?”

His hands were shaking.

He thought back to the dream he had earlier where Gekkouga had turned his back and left him. The despair he felt while trying to catch up to it woke him up and have him walk to this very lake. It felt as real as the wind blowing against his cheek right now and it scared him.

“Could I even handle another situation like that? Would Gekkouga really leave me? It’s just a dream, but… thinking about Lizardon… It evolving was hard enough. I was lucky that we saw eye to eye eventually, but who’s to say I won’t mess up again?”

“With that attitude of yours buddy, you’ll be sure to mess up.”

Satoshi whipped back around to see a new person his age. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone here other than himself. Who was this person? The other wore a red jacket with a yellow shirt bearing a strange black marking on it. He also wore gloves that covered his whole hands unlike his own fingerless gloves, but what caught the trainer’s eyes the most was the hat sporting a pair of goggles covering his brown hair.

“Who are you?”

Takuya realizing how reckless that was let out a nervous chuckle. He just had to step out of the bushes and say something. "Ah… sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on you.” He scratched his hand feeling embarrassed before entrusting his hand in front of Satoshi. “I’m Takuya Kanbara.”

“I’m Satoshi.” The black haired boy reached out and shook his hand in a friendly manner. Surprised to see someone out on a moonlight walk like himself. "So what did you mean by that?”

"Well I mean getting used to a new form isn’t easy. Give it time. I had doubts like that too.” Takuya nodded remembering the first time he digivolved. It was a new experience to him and he was glad to have been chosen.

Satoshi blinked, but he was curious. Did this Takuya have an experience like this? Maybe he has a mega stone, but funny he didn’t seem to have any Pokeballs on him. “You did?”

"Yeah… at times I thought of giving up, but my friends and partners helped me each time. I wouldn’t be here without their support and our bonds with each other. Say, mind telling me how it went?”

The trainer thought about it. The way he said ‘bonds’ reminded him of the explanation that Professor Platane had given to him and his friends. About how there needed to be a strong bond between Pokemon and trainers for Mega Evolution to work. “Uh… I guess, what could hurt?” Satoshi shrugged. At the very least he would be talking to someone about it instead of just yelling at the lake. “The enemy had hurt my buddy Pikachu, I wanted to become stronger to fight them off. I raised my hand like this and said that we would become even stronger. It felt like Gekkouga and I had the same mindset with us coming together and before I knew it… the battle was over and Pikachu was safe. I didn’t know what happened, neither did Gekkouga.”

What the other was describing basically sounded like Spirit Evolution in Takuya’s mind. Right to his wanting to become stronger and the whole fusion thing. The goggle boy couldn’t help but smile at him. "That’s perfectly normal.”

“N-Normal?” Satoshi just learned about Mega Evolution when he came to Kalos so when hearing a boy his age saying it was normal, it caught him off guard.

Takuya nodded. “That’s basically how my first battle went. It feels weird at first, but you’ll get the hang of the evolution.” His grin getting wider as he crossed his hands to the back of his head, though not without it faltering as he continued. “Though with other evolutions, they may be hard to handle. I lost control with this one. Almost hurt my friends with it, kicked myself hard on that one.”

Seeing Takuya’s grim expression uttering that last part made him remember the time Hikozaru went out of control and it took a bite of his arm to help it come to its senses. “Your friends helped you didn’t they, but you wanted to put things into your own hands.”  
  
"Yeah, they did. I owe them big time, but we got each other’s backs through each battle we faced. Even after I… abandoned them once before. It was pretty stupid of me.” It was odd talking about this with someone he just met, but Takuya felt that it was fine. He seemed to understand. “You know what? I’ll show you.”

Satoshi stared at the other in confusion. “Show me what?”

“My evolution.”

Mega Evolution without a stone? Was it really possible, well his situation with Gekkouga made it seem possible, but were there really other cases like him? The trainer glanced around, finding something amiss. "Where are your partners?”

“Not a problem, they’re right here.”

Takuya fished out his d-tector and with a huge grin summoned the circle of data with his right hand initiating the start of the evolution. He swiped the swirling data to the top of his red and black device before uttering out a single phrase: “SPIRIT EVOLUTION!”

“W-what the…” Was all Satoshi could say as several kinds of light surrounded the other. All of it swirling and… fusing into him?

The light subsided taking the shape of a figure much taller than himself still bearing that smile that Takuya wore in his human form. The other now had long blonde hair with a face cover as well as two horns with his forehead. The armor he adorned was black and red with silver gauntlets covered in holes to exhibit his attacks with ease. “See, piece of cake buddy.”

Satoshi observed the other with awe, not sure what to say, but he shook his head to rid of that stupor. "Amazing! Evolution is amazing!” His eyes sparkled just as it had with Citron’s machines.

“Isn’t it? I’m known as Agunimon in this form, pretty neat right?” With a flick of his wrist, he formed a fireball to further impress the other which seemed to be working. “My element is fire, nothing is too hot for me anymore after being Agunimon. I’d show you my other evolution, but I think one evolution is enough for tonight.” Takuya chuckled his voice deeper than his usual tone. “Now show me yours, I can try and help you with it.”

Satoshi now glanced at him confused with a nervous laugh. “I literally can’t, I wish I could though..”

This statement surprised Takuya. “What do you mean? Didn’t you say you fused with your partner?”

“Ah… well technically it did feel that way, but it was only my partner that exhibited the changes. Not me.”

“…So this isn’t the Digital World isn’t it?” Now Takuya felt even more like kicking himself. He should have asked that in the beginning, it was only now that he thought about it. “Wow do I feel really stupid right now.”

After the experiences he had with time dimensional Pokemon in the past, Satoshi had no doubt that there were other worlds beyond this one. Though meeting a person instead of a Pokemon from another world was new to him. “Don’t be. It’s an easy mistake. I had a hand in that misunderstanding too, so we’re both at fault here. This is the Kalos Region. My partners are called Pokemon.”

Kalos Region? Pokemon? Looks like someone really wanted to confuse the goggle head. “Mine are called Digimon, though technically mine are spirits of the legendary warriors. We fight and save the digital world from destruction.”

“Saving the world? We have some things in common then. That happens with my friends and I at times too. Be it humans or Pokemon alike.”

“Humans huh…” Takuya couldn’t help but think of the twin brothers he knew.

“Oh man, Citron, Serena, and Eureka are going to kill me. I have to get back to the campsite, but… I don’t really know how I got here.” Satoshi paced around thinking, but it all just made him scratch at his hair. Being lost was one of his bad habits and his friends new and old never let him navigate by himself.

Takuya took this moment to laugh at the other’s panicked antics before tapping his shoulder. “I’ll take you.”

“What?”

"You forget that while I’m in this form, I’m a legendary warrior right? Gives me a chance to really explore this forest.”

Satoshi couldn’t help but wave his arms in protest. "You’re in a new place, I couldn’t possibly–” Though before he could finish that sentence, he was whisked up into the warrior’s arms.

"I’m not taking no for an answer, buddy.”

Takuya leapt tree after tree carrying the poor flustered boy in his arms. Satoshi wasn’t used to being carried. He sat on Lizardon’s back, but he was never really the one carried, but the fossil incident with Ptera flashed into his mind. Satoshi was fearing for his life at that time. The trainer glanced at the trees, the sight from up high was still amazing no matter how much he looked at it. He missed flying across the sky with Lizardon, but traveling by foot was fine as well.

The trainer realized that being this close to Agunimon, he didn’t feel as cold as he thought he would given their height. Takuya wasn’t kidding about not being too hot, it felt nice. Satoshi glanced at Agunimon’s face and saw how excited the other was bouncing from tree to tree. His worries from earlier really seemed to have left because of his talk with him. "Is there something on my face or something?”

Satoshi’s trail of thoughts bursted at that comment. “No– I was just wondering if all Digimon looked like you. Human-like is all.”

Takuya knew that wasn’t the case, but brushed it aside for now. "Not really, there are all types of Digimon. I just happened to evolve with my Human Spirit, now with my Beast Spirit, you can say it’s like a dragon.”

Before Satoshi can ask about the dragon, they descended downwards. They were already a little ways by the campsite, but Takuya landed so as to not cause any suspicions. It would be troublesome to land in the campsite itself. After putting down the trainer from his arms, he reverted back to being Takuya - panting at the huge toll it took from him. Satoshi walked over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder, worried that he did something to cause this. "Are you alright?”

"Yeah… seems Spirit Evolution is pretty tiring in this world. Maybe after a few tries I’ll get the hang of it, but as of right now it’s out of the question. Guess I’ll have to strengthen my bond with my spirits even more.” The gogglehead chuckled at his own words being spoken to himself as he slowly stood up with the help of the trainer beside him. “Shall we go?”

Satoshi nodded, but before they could take another step forward, a bright light shined on Takuya. When their eyes adjusted to the light, the trainer gasped at seeing Takuya starting to digitized away. “Takuya…”

“Ah man, guess my time’s up. It was nice talking with you buddy, I wish we could have talked more about Pokemon. I hope all goes well with you and Gekkouga.”

This wasn’t happening right? Satoshi couldn’t believe how soon it was for them to part ways. "We’ll meet again right?”

Takuya thought about it before flashing him another smile and a thumbs up. "You can bet on it, Satoshi.”

With that, he was gone.

Satoshi stared at the spot where Takuya used to be with a sad smile on his lips. Tonight was fun. He enjoyed that little pep talk with his new friend. He started to move and shortly after he arrived at the campsite, his friends were still asleep - aside from two.

"I’m back. Sorry for worrying you guys.”

Gekkouga and Pikachu - especially Pikachu - held stern stares at their trainer scolding him for being out so late. They already knew how lost he could get. It was a miracle they didn’t have to set out to find him, this time.

Satoshi glanced at Gekkouga and remembered Takuya’s words. Give it time. Strengthen the bond. He walked over to the water Pokemon and patted its head with a smile. "Gekkouga, let’s continue to do our best together.”

He won’t worry about it anymore, they’ll face the challenges together.


	2. Fiery Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya returns to the Pokemon world, but with his D-Tector gone he struggles to try and protect Satoshi from harm. ( slight takuya / satoshi )

**Fandom** : PokeAni XY&Z & Digimon Frontier

 **Characters** : Satoshi and Takuya Kanbara, slight Takuya/Satoshi

 **Pokemon** : Delvil (Houndour) and Skorpi (Skorupi).

 **A/N** : I don’t think I’ll be able to write anymore for this, but who knows. I couldn’t help but write about Flare and Takuya. Adding fire to fire. 

 

* * *

 “Hey... this has got to be a joke right?”

Takuya swallowed hard staring at the spectacle ahead of him, or rather the conclusion. The very friend he just reunited with was on the ground, motionless and gripping onto a battered Pikachu and Zygarde Core called Squishy. The trainer had fought hard, from his position he was amazed at his athletic ability as well as the teamwork he showed with Pikachu.

It was only a matter of time however.

They were outnumbered. Reinforcements kept rushing in as time passed by with each attack. Grunts sent word on the location of the Zygarde core they had been searching for and the troublesome brats that had ruined their plans.

Killing two birds with one stone.

Satoshi’s companions could only watch in horror from behind the cell bars as they were captured in exchange for bringing them Squishy. They couldn’t do a thing to prevent their precious friend from getting hurt. Pikachu fell first. When Pikachu goes down so does the unstoppable duo. Team Flare took advantage of that as Satoshi’s moves became sloppier while he carried both his Pikachu and Squishy.

He endured the scratches, the bites, and even the flames of the fire Pokemon. Satoshi didn’t believe in deserting his friends even while they shouted frantically to leave them behind and save himself. He’d sacrifice himself in order to save them.

Eventually he fell too. The strength inside him depleting till only he had enough to hold the two lives in his arms.

Takuya gripped hard on his white cellular phone, the last reminder of the Digital World he had, his hands shaking at how helpless he felt. This couldn’t happen, Satoshi assured him that he would be alright. He faced against this Flare Gang and led to their retreat several times before. The google boy tried to protest, but this time Satoshi wasn’t taking no for an answer. At the very least, he wanted to protect his friends with his own hands. It would be safer to lie low. Satoshi had his Pikachu to help him while he had no Pokemon or partners to assist him since his ability to Spirit Evolve had since been lost to him for quite some time.

Though now, now Takuya wished that he could have jumped in sooner. Then Satoshi wouldn’t be on the ground in pain, possibly on the verge of death.  

“My, my how the mighty have fallen. You fought well kid, I’ll give you that. You had us on the ropes for far too long. It’s nice to be able to tighten them on you for a change.”

That was it. He couldn’t take it any longer. Away with the plan, it was time to take matters into his hands. Takuya glanced at his phone for assurance before pocketing it once more. The former warrior glanced around and spotted the remains of the mechanical contraption that Rocket Gang had left behind, the perfect weapon sticking out for him to take. With a heave, he took a pole from the rummage and had flashbacks to his first day in the Digital World.

Even then, he had the mindset of saving a friend from danger.

“Now I think it’s time for you to take a nice long nap … forever.”

Those words took him out of memory lane as he rushed out of the bushes surprising the the Flare Gang operatives. He ran, pole in hand, toward the battlefield determined to make it in time before the fire Pokemon made their final move against Satoshi. Takuya stopped in front of the fallen trainer and stood in a stance ready to fight. He had Kouji show him the ropes with Kendo and he was not about to put that to waste even if these were creatures he had never fought against before.  

“Not on my watch you don’t! You’re not laying another finger on him or his Pokemon!”

The short purple haired scientist, Correa, looked down at the boy in distaste, before licking her lips at her new challenger. “My, didn’t know that brat had another trick up his sleeve. What are you going to do new boy? Certainly you don’t think a measly stick like that can help you?”

Takuya grinned, beads of sweat trailing past his face. This was true. The last time he fought seriously felt like years to him and sparing with his friend Kouji didn’t feel as life-threatening as this situation. It just wasn’t the same. However at the same time, the thrill of it all wasn’t easy to recreate. Staring at the faces of the Delvil and Scorpi that were left surrounding him growling in intimidation, Takuya gripped onto the pole even tighter. He had someone to protect after all. “Wouldn’t hurt to try right? I may not have these Pokemon or whatever, but I can handle myself plenty!”

The girl let out a snort, raising her hand out at her command. “Say your prayers kid, go Skorupi, teach that brat a lesson!” The other grunts followed suit commanding their own Pokemon to attack as they lunged forward toward their target.

Takuya took the pole and whacked whatever came his way. The onlookers looked at the scene surprised at the clanging sounds of the metal pole colliding with fang after fang. They expected the boy to actually call a Pokemon to defend him, yet he was taking matters into his own bare hands.

‘How foolish.’ They all thought.

The boy grunted which each swing he swung at the Pokemon, some managed to inflict damage onto his body, but he didn’t mind. Sweat mixed with the tiny trickles of blood that started to form fell down his face. His short brown spikey hair now exposed for all to see as his hat and goggles fell to the ground, the Pokemon smashing the goggle lens rendering it useless. “Compared to my battle with Lucemon, this is nothing.” He huffed out between each swing.

Takuya was bluffing yes, but it was the only way for his body to keep going. His legs knew their limit came close but the former warrior chose to ignore that fact. If this pole could handle the pressure than he could as well.

**_CRACK!_ **

Takuya’s eyes widened in shock as the pole violently snapped in two by a Delvil’s Crunch attack. “Damn!” He cursed as he threw the the now-useless pole, punching the Delvil in return with his gloved hands. This time he really was at his limit.

“Tch.” Correa clicked her mouth with a displeased look on her face. How was a single human fighting this many of their Pokemon alone? “What an eyesore you are!”

“BEHIND YOU!”

The goggle head turned just enough for Correa’s Skorpi to slash at his chest, much to the dismay of Satoshi’s companions, tearing his beloved yellow shirt. With a pained yell, he fell to the ground with a thud. Their warning just came a little too late.

“This is… not… over…”

Takuya slowly stood up, clutching his chest. There was no way he was down for the count even if his body was screaming at him to lay in defeat.

“You won’t stay down will you! I’ve had enough! Burn the other brat and take Z-chan from his ashes.” The grunts nodded in compliance to their higher up’s command, raising their hands to yell out to their Delvil to use Flamethrower at the still fallen trainer.

“AS IF I WOULD LET YOU!” Takuya broke off into a sprint before covering the other’s body with his own. He couldn’t let his efforts be put to waste now. Once the flames connected with his back, he howled in pain feeling the scorching heat ripping apart his clothes and burning his skin.

No. This wasn’t right.

Fire was his element. He couldn’t be hurt by fire. There was just no way. Yet here he was, being burned alive trying to secure the safety of his friend.

“I’m... sorry, Satoshi. I tried... to stay back but I just couldn’t…”

He felt even more useless, seeing his past battles flash before his eyes. The others would be so disappointed with him, Kouji especially. All this training with him was for naught. His eyes watered as painful tears fell from his face and down onto his fallen comrade.

“I’m… sorry…”

Takuya couldn’t hold out for much longer, his willpower slowly being burnt out. His vision blurred as he felt his body start to buckle down from pressure. The last thing he saw was a small blue light latching itself onto him before everything went white.

* * *

 

Brown eyes slowly opened to see white. Nothingness. Just pure white. However this place seemed familiar somehow.

Just where was this place?

“Did I die?”

A simple question, but no answer was given to him. Just pure silence. Takuya stood up from his place on the ‘ground’ and examined his surroundings, or rather lack thereof. The pain was gone, for now anyway. He was still pretty roughed up, but at the very least the cuts weren’t bleeding.

_“Takuya…”_

Takuya twitched. Someone was calling him. Perhaps they knew where this place was. A sense of deja vu washed over him. He started his walk through this endless maze of white, wondering if the battle was over. The thoughts that went through his mind were that of regret. If he was in this place than it was the worst case scenario for him right?

“I’m trapped in limbo huh…”

The boy let out a defeated chuckle. He had let down friends again even when he vowed to use all he could to protect them. This was just great.

_“Takuya!”_

That voice again. It snapped away at his pessimistic thoughts. He had to reach it, he didn’t know why but he just had to. A flash of light blinded the boy’s eyes for a second before subsiding to form a flaming pathway.

“Flames...? Am I going to hell?”

Well that was a laugh.

Takuya continued anyway. There wasn’t anywhere else he could go. Though as he walked on, his curiosity turned to the flames. It mesmerized him just like that time. He reached down and placed a hand into it expecting a sizzling pain, but instead it was more of a comforting feeling. Something that felt like forever ago.

“My friend. Did you really expect our flames to harm you?”

The goggle head froze. He knew that voice. Though it couldn’t be, they had severed their ties after protecting the Digital World. There was just no way. It had taken him months to get used to the emptiness within him after being separated. Takuya hesitated to respond, swallowing the lump in his throat that formed without himself noticing. He slowly turned around, his eyes widening at sight. “A...Agunimon?”

A fanged smile etched onto the blonde warrior’s face as he walked over and placed a hand to Takuya’s head confirming the boy’s suspicions. “I didn’t expect you of all people to forget how to control our element.”

“Yeah, real stupid of me right. It felt like hell, fire isn’t exactly a human thing to control you know.” Takuya crossed his arms with a slight annoyance to it. “How are you here Agunimon? Aren’t you one of the protectors of the Digital World?”

“I am, or rather I was.” This made Takuya’s brows arch up. What could have happened to make him leave? “I felt you screaming in the fire. Our element. Your desperate cries reached my soul all the way in the Digital World.”

Takuya was speechless. “But you hold the Digital World together, you can’t possibly leave-”

“I go where I am needed and you, my other half, are where I am needed. Plus, the others send their regards to you. We don’t all need to stay in one place after all.”

The boy still felt a bit guilty dragging him from the Digital World. “Even so…”

“How badly do you want to save this Satoshi?”

Hearing his name brought everything back in full force. That’s right. There was a battle still going on. Satoshi was still on the ground and he was-- “I’m such an idiot! He’s still down for the count while I’m wallowing up in my own grief.” The goggle head punched at his hand in frustration. This wasn’t a time to be catching up. While they were talking, Flare Gang could be prying his body off of Satoshi and taking Squishy.

“Takuya.... Are you ready?”

Takuya glanced back up at the Digimon, confused by his words. Was it really possible to Spirit Evolve after the D-Tector reverted back to a phone? It was the only way for them to evolve right?

As if reading his thoughts, the warrior patted his head to assure him that it was possible. “Already ahead of you, however Spirit Evolving in this place might come with setbacks seeing as how this is not the Digital World. Are you ready to accept?”

The goggle head then remembered back to when he first met Satoshi. It was strange feeling so weak after evolving that night. Though, no matter. Saving his friends was top priority. Takuya flashed his signature smile, ready to take on whatever awaits him at the end of this tunnel. “We’ll just have to deal with that when the time comes now do we? Right now I got some friends to save.”

Agunimon just chuckled at that, stretching his hand to the other. “Well it’s settled. Glad to be working with you again, buddy.”

Takuya took the Digimon’s hand and shook it signalling their pact to be active once more. “Yeah likewise, glad to have you back.”

With one last thumbs up, the Digimon glowed and slowly digitized before all that was left was a ball of flame. Takuya opened his arms up, allowing the flame to be absorbed into his body. A tingling sensation traveled throughout his body as the rest of the flames that lit the way gathered around its master consuming him in its wake .

For the first time in a long time, he had felt whole again.

 

 

* * *

It wasn’t very long before Takuya opened his eyes again. He was still very much hovering over Satoshi, negating the fire from ever touching his person. The Delvil were still firing their flames at him, but the fire wasn’t hurting him any longer. He grinned, it was time for him to shine.

It was time to show them not to mess with the legendary warrior of fire.

He slowly stood up surprising the Flare Gang members that were expecting him to be roasted meat by now. Even more surprising was the fact that the boy allowed the flames cover him. This was hard for Eureka, Citron, and Serena to take. Their new friend was being roasted and they were stuck in this cell useless and forgotten. They cried out for them to stop, but their words didn’t reach the Flare Gang members.

Though what startled them and even the Delvil the most was the flames suddenly being swatted away leaving a lightly scratched Takuya in its wake holding his newly formed goggles and hat in hand. “Are you finished yet?”

“B-but how?” Correa wasn’t even hiding her surprise, this boy just what was he?

Takuya smirked placing on his hat and goggles on top of his brown mop of hair. Oh he was so going to enjoy this. “You picked the wrong guy to mess with lady! I’m going to teach you what real fire is like, your flames can’t hurt me anymore! Look out world, Takuya Kanbara is back in fiery action!” He reached into his pocket, remembering the words of what Agunimon said, and held up a new device in front of his face with a huge grin. It was a new D-Tector similar to his old one, however it held the image of a blue lightning bolt on the back of it.

Closing his eyes he pictured an array of data forming in his right hand. He had to reach deep down inside himself to remember how to initiate the bond between him and Agunimon. Takuya opened his eyes and raised his hands up high crossing his hands together scanning the data with his new D-Tector.

“SPIRIT EVOLUTION!”

It was time.

* * *

Ah, this feeling.

It was warm, more like the protective kind of warm - a nice soothing feeling after all this hurt surrounding his body right now.

The trainer’s eyes opened as his eyes slowly tried adjusting his vision. Oh it wasn’t easy. Red and black armor with a long blonde mane, could it be? Though Takuya had said earlier that Spirit Evolving wasn’t possible for him anymore, but his blurry vision said otherwise.

“...Ta...ku...ya..?”

The warrior of flame glanced down, hearing the small voice of his fallen comrade. It was barely a whisper, but with his heightened senses, it was enough for him to catch his attention. “Still haven’t kicked the bucket I see, that’s great. Just take it easy, this’ll be a piece of cake.”

Satoshi chuckled, but that soon resulted into coughs. Hearing that reminded him of their first meeting.  

“I’ll protect you so sit tight buddy.”

The trainer tried to nod, but even that was hard on his body. He cursed mentally about how weak he seemed to be right now. Though that was cut short by his vision blurring even more. He wasn’t going stay conscious for much longer.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of his friend’s declaration of war.

“BURNING SALAMANDER!”

 

 

* * *

“So you’re the human that brought me back.”

The trainer’s eyes shot open as he sat up. He expected to feel nausea, but surprisingly there wasn’t. Satoshi glanced down at himself. He still looked pretty worse for wear, but he could move with ease. The boy stood up and flexed his fingerless gloved hands, blinking in confusion.

“Relax, you’re safe from harm.”

With that said, a hand patted his shoulder at which he turned around to see a familiar figure. “Takuya?”

“Not quite.” The warrior waved a finger with a smile. “I’m Takuya’s partner, Agunimon. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Satoshi. Thanks for allowing me to reunite with Takuya.”

At that, the trainer just tilted his head even more confused. “I… didn’t do anything. If you couldn’t tell, I was pretty much... out.” He hesitated with using the word ‘dead’.

“Yes, your consciousness may have been lost at the time, but your aura wasn’t.”

Hearing the word ‘aura’ made him side-step. There it was again. This aura business. Satoshi thought he had left that behind in the Shinou region with Pokemon Hunter J. He didn’t think he would be reminded of that in this region. “Say what now? I don’t have any superpowers or anything like that.” Though his face faltered a bit, remembering those instances where he could sense Riolu’s location and how it felt.

Seeing his reaction made Agunimon chuckle a bit. “So you’re not aware of it yourself, even though it’s as clear as day to me? I see.” The warrior examined the nervous boy, surprised to see that his aura was not visible for him to see. It was basically oozing out of him which in this place represented them into blue flames. “Have you noticed anything odd about your senses?”

“I…” The trainer stared at his hands. “I never really thought about it. It’s been a long time since it happened. I wonder how it’s doing right now.” Satoshi laughed, making a mental note to visit his Riolu friend sometime. He’ll have to contact his Pokemon Ranger friend, Hajime to set that up though, but he will deal with that later. “Isn’t it natural to be able to sense where your friends are?” He knew the answer, but he just had to ask it.

This confirmed Agunimon’s suspicions. He was on the right track, perhaps he’ll just have to give him a little push like he had done with Takuya. “Those with heightened aura are able to do so. You’re just scratching the surface.” The warrior kneeled down to his eye level and lightly poked his chest. “The center of it all lies within your chest. Close your eyes and I’ll help make it clear to you as I did with Takuya.”

“T-Takuya?”

The Digimon nodded. “Our element is fire, in this case Takuya’s aura is a fiery red. It was quite a shock for him, but he understood right away thinking about our battle against Mercurimon when he recovered with our fiery aura. However, since he couldn’t harness that aura outside of this place, we decided it was best to leave it be. Seeing you now, I realize this world can make it possible."

The trainer listened in awe. It intrigued him, tugged at his heart. He was nervous at first due to the life threatening instances that it caused with J. “...I’ll try it. Tell me what to do.” Satoshi took a deep breath, sitting down in his thinking pose, before closing his eyes. He wasn’t in any danger so what could hurt.

“Good choice.” The warrior took this signal with a small smile as he sat down as well. “Now, look deep into yourself. If you feel a tug, focus onto it and capture it.”

Satoshi nodded. “Look deep into myself you say.” It was easier said than done. He thought long and hard, trying to feel that thug. There was nothing. He just couldn’t reach that far into himself. “I can’t feel anything.” He grunted.

Agunimon laughed. “Relax. It should come naturally. Just keep your mind clear of anything.”

The boy sighed, taking another deep breath to try again. He relaxed his shoulders, trying to be at a piece of mind. It took a bit of time, but suddenly he felt something. “I’ll catch you.” He spoke, his catchphrase lost with the Digimon in front of him.

Though Agunimon understood that the boy had secured onto something, the blue aura disappearing within him leaving a tiny spark of blue in its place in front of him. Agunimon grinned in satisfaction. “Not bad for your first try, kid.”

With that, Satoshi opened his eyes and blinked expecting more than just a fizzled light. “Whoa, that tiny thing is aura?”

“It’s not much now, but in time you’ll be able to control it freely. You have potential. It’s thanks to your aura that I was able to come back to Takuya.”

“Yeah you said something like that, but how?”

Agunimon thought about it before responding. “I believe that your desire to protect your friends had a play in this. Unconsciously, your aura went searching for help which is where I come in. I saw your distress signal which allowed me to hear Takuya’s cries and decide to leave my post in the Digital World. Which makes your first meeting with Takuya make even more sense actually now that I actually think about it.”

“Huh…” The trainer pondered over this information, but then realized something. “Wait Takuya’s cries? I told him to wait behind the bu-- ah.” He remembered how Takuya as Agunimon assured him that he was safe and then sighed, running a hand through his black spikey hair. “Though knowing me I really screwed up there.”

“Takuya isn’t really the type to sit back if you could tell. He does what he does, but that’s what drew me to him.”

Suddenly a flash of light dawned on Satoshi starting his digitization, it was time. “W-whoa what’s happening?”

“Looks like our time is up, we’ll meet again kid. Take care of Takuya for me, let him know training will start again soon. Keep working on controlling your aura too.”

With one last wave, Satoshi’s vision saw white.

 

 

* * *

“Agunimon!”

The young trainer shot up from the hospital bed, though with instant regret as his body reminded him that he was deeply wounded. Satoshi laid back down onto the bed with a hiss. Even with the bandages wrapped around him, they still couldn’t mask the pain that he felt. “Damn that smarts.”

“Hey buddy. I wouldn’t move if I were you, but I guess you already know that already.”

A familiar google head came into view with small bandages on his arms and face, a wave of relief washed over Satoshi. “Takuya you’re okay!”

“Did you even have to doubt me? I told you I could have handled myself. That Flame Gang ran away with their tails between their legs once I became Agunimon. Your friends are sleeping in the other room safe and sound. This hospital is really handy.”

The trainer couldn’t believe it was all over. So his friends were safe and not in a cell, that was good news. “Hospital… Ahh we’re at the Pokemon Center? Wait, where are the rest of your injuries? Agunimon said you were screaming.”

“Yeah, the fire kind of sped up my healing-- wait Agunimon? Agunimon talked to you?”

Satoshi blinked at his reaction. Were other people not supposed to be able to see Agunimon? “Um… yeah. He told me to tell you that training would start again soon and to work on controlling my aura or something. Wait how long have I been out?”

“Training huh… I look forward to it.” The warrior grinned, being able to train with fire again was enough to make his day. “You’ve been out for almost a week now, I woke up in two days, but you had it rougher so it’s to be expected.”

Satoshi’s jaw dropped. “A-A week and it still hurts?”

Takuya laughed, but then looked away as he spoke again. “Well… Nurse Joi said it’ll be about a month before you’re fully healed.”

“Aw man, there goes a month of training for the last gym battle!”

“You’re worried about that than your health, man Satoshi.”

Ah right, his health. The trainer sighed realizing just how right the other was and also thinking about how all of this was his fault anyway. “I’m sorry Takuya. You got hurt because I couldn’t hold my ground.”

“Buddy listen, I’d do it again, I couldn’t let you take all the glory. Plus, you look like hell, had to do something about that.” Takuya sat on his bed and took his hand, worry etched onto his face. “Now you, focus on getting better. As your senior in training, I can’t let you get into trouble again now can I? Agunimon wouldn’t let me hear the end of it.”

Satoshi blinked at his gesture. “Hey, it’s not like I’m dying. Like you said I’m fine.”

His grip on his hand only tightened with worry. “You were barely breathing back there, if not for my senses I couldn’t hear you saying my name. You’re lucky. Serena, Citron, and Eureka cried out for you and you wouldn’t get up.”

He couldn’t have been more right.. Satoshi sighed, there really was no way to get out of this bed after all. “Yeah, you’re right… I’m sorry. I’ll stay in my bed.”

Takuya smiled. “Great, cause I’m the bed next to you. Even though I’m in good shape, they insist I stay -- especially this Professor Platane?”

“Professor Platane is here? Oh man, he must be interested in you. I mean with your whole evolution and all. He lives for Mega Evolution.” Satoshi nodded, but winced once more. “I can’t even nod? This just sucks.”

The goggle head snickered, but patted his shoulder anyway careful as to not hit a sore spot. “Careful now buddy. How about we just get some sleep. You’re still recovering and it’s actually a little past two. I’ll alert Nurse Joi to your waking up in the morning, it’s far too late now.” He yawned to emphasized that point getting off the trainer’s bed to lie on his own.

“Hey Takuya.”

Takuya turned his head to face the other. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

He couldn’t help but give him a grin. Now that Satoshi was conscious again, they could talk for as long as they wanted without too much interruption. There wasn’t any signs of digitizing anytime soon either, though there was that Flare Gang to worry about, but Takuya couldn’t care less.

“Anytime.”


End file.
